elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator doors
Elevator doors are set of doors that prevent passenger from falling onto the hoistway. Types of elevator doors Non-automatic/manual doors These doors are normally opened or closed manually using hands. Most older and small European elevators from the 1950s to 1970s are using manual hinged door (similar to normal room doors), while the inside has a manual sliding scissor gate or often there is no door at all. These type of door is still used today, normally for smaller wheelchair lifts or home elevators. Some older freight elevators may have a horizontal or vertical manual doors. In some Asian countries, one may find an old freight elevators with manual harmonica or scissors gate. Automatic door Automatic doors are the standard type of doors found in modern days elevators. Automatic doors usually powered by a door operator.hkelev - Door operator video clips Single opening A single opening door only has a single panel door the width of the doorway that opens to the left or right laterally. This is especially common in less expensive buildings and very common in older buildings in North America, Canada and European countries. Center opening Center opening doors are very common in elevators found almost every buildings. This type of door consists of two panels that meet in the middle, and slide open laterally. One advantage of this type of door is has high efficiency operation, but the disadvantage is the width of the door cannot be fully utilized. Sliding telescopic doors Sliding telescopic doors are common in hospital and freight elevators, but are also common in passenger elevators, usually for those located in a small building or in an insufficient space. This type of door configuration (potentially allowing wider entryways within limited space), the doors run on independent tracks so that while open, they are tucked behind one another, and while closed, they form cascading layers on one side. Other types of sliding telescopic doors: *Three sliding telescopic - a rare configuration normally found in older freight elevators, this type has three panels. *Four center opening telescopic - commonly found in large passenger, freight and very often hospital elevators. This type has four door panels and open/close just the same as normal two center opening doors. *Six center opening telescopic - a very rare type commonly found in heavy-duty freight elevator and car elevators. This is basically similar to the four center opening telescopic type but it has six panels of doors. Elevator door devices Mechanical bumpers In some older elevators, elevator doors may be equipped with old conventional mechanical door bumper, buffers or safety edges. When passenger comes in contact with the bumpers, the door will immediately reversed. Most door bumpers are stainless steel, but some older and modern ones are plastic. Normally, elevator has two set of bumpers located on both side of the door edges, although some only has one bumper. However, door bumpers have a side effect of not responding when a passenger bump or hit it. Thus this has been replaced with the modern door infra red sensors which are more reliable. Some modern elevators have a small infra red sensors equipped on the door bumpers. Door bumpers are very common found in most of the Asian elevators, such as Mitsubishi, Hitachi, etc. Infra red/light bulb sensors Infra red sensors or beams are now common in modern days elevator such ad Otis, Schindler, Kone, ThyssenKrupp, etc. The beam detects objects on the doorway when opening and closing. If the sensors triggers an object, it will cause the doors to reopen and does not close until the object is removed from the doorway. For some old elevators they will using light bulb for sensors lighting (Like Sabiem Elevator). Door warning LED lamps These are installed on both side of door edges, and lights up in green when the doors are opening, and flashes red when closing. Now only found on some Schindler elevators in Hong Kong, Otis elevators and some generic elevator companies elevators in UK. Door interlocks See: Door interlocks Category:Elevator systems Elevator door control Elevator door control buttons are used to control the elevators' doors. In some elevator brands like Mitsubishi, the door open and close buttons will be lit when the button is held and unlit when unheld, and the door hold button will be lit when pressed and unlit when the door closes. Door open button Door open button is used to re-open the doors when they are closing. It also function as holding the door open when it is kept pressed. However, pressing the door open button longer will cause the nudge buzzer to rang and the doors are forced to close slowly. Door open button is normally identified as the symbol < | >, DO, or simply Door Open or Open. Door close button Door close button is used to close the button immediately. Some European (Like Express Lifts) and older Otis elevators may not have a door close button, instead pressing a floor button will cause the door to close immediately (although door delay also exists). Door close button normally identified as the symbol > | <, DC or simply Door Close or Close. Door hold button Door hold button is used to hold the door open for a desired period (normally up to three minutes) for loading goods, baggages, bed or strecher. This button is especially common in freight and hospital elevators. Door hold button is normally identified as Extend Open, Open Hold, DH or simply Door Hold or Hold. Elevator door design Glass doors Glass doors are common in almost every buildings such as shopping malls, hotels, office buildings, railway or subway stations, and sometimes pedestrian footbridge. Glass doors usually comes in full glass (either with frames or not) and partial glass. Glass doors are useful to enchance security inside the elevator and to prevent crime and vandalism. References Category:Elevator systems